Episode 8065 (18th February 2013)
Plot Kylie tries to deny that it's her handwriting but Gail can see through her lies and threatens to call the police. Jason offers Tim a job as a labourer. Faye's ecstatic whilst Owen and Anna are annoyed that he'll still be around. Kylie is forced to admit to Gail that she had a one-night stand, Lewis found out and was blackmailing her. Gail is livid to discover that Kylie helped Lewis rip her off just to save her own skin and threatens to tell David everything. Gloria admits that she's only known Eric Babbage for six weeks. Stella's horrified. Steve and Lloyd realise they've unwittingly disposed of Flash the tortoise on the tip. Katy enjoys spending the day with her girlfriends. Steph invites her to her 18th birthday at the bistro. Eric flashes the cash in the Rovers and Eva's impressed. Gloria discovers that Stella and Jason are an item and her jaw hits the floor. When Chesney tells Katy that they can't afford to go to Steph's 18th, Katy's disappointed but concedes that she hasn't anything to wear anyway. Kylie arrives at the bistro in a state of high dudgeon. She reassures Nick that she's kept his name out of it but begs him to speak to Gail and try and stop her from blabbing to David. Eric takes Gloria, Stella and Eva to dinner at the bistro. Leanne serves them and Eric notices the friction between the half-sisters. Lloyd returns from the tip empty-handed and wonders how he's going to break the news to Mandy that Flash is dead. Steve can't resist making a few tortoise jokes. Owen tries to talk Jason out of hiring Tim but Jason gives him short shrift and Owen's left fuming. Nick and Kylie beg Gail not to tell David about Kylie's one-night stand. Gail's astounded that Nick is taking Kylie's side. Kylie lets slip that it took place on Christmas Day and Gail is shocked to realise that the baby might not be David's. Stella and Eva are very taken with Eric whilst Gloria seems nonplussed. Gail declares she wants Kylie to confess everything to David then he'll finally see her for the tramp she really is. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Mandy Kamara - Pamela Nomvete *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gloria Price - Sue Johnston *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine Guest cast *Eric Babbage - Timothy West *Megan Smithson - Amy Dolan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Nick's Bistro *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kylie is forced to confess to Gail that Lewis was blackmailing her; Gloria admits she has known Eric for only six weeks; and Faye is ecstatic when Jason offers Tim a job as a labourer. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,870,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2013 episodes